Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-37250 discloses a method for dividing an unfired ceramic laminate along notches to manufacture a large amount of ceramic multilayer substrates. According to this method, as shown in FIG. 5 (a), unfired ceramic layers 41 are laminated into an unfired ceramic laminate 42. Notches 43 are formed on a main surface of the unfired ceramic laminate 42, which is then fired. Referring to FIG. 5 (b), the fired ceramic laminate 42 is divided along the notches 43 into ceramic composites 42a. 
However, if all the unfired ceramic layers 41 have the same color (for example, white), the boundaries between the ceramic layers 41 are difficult to identify. This makes it difficult to form uniform notches 43 having the proper depth.
That is, if the depth of the notches 43 is excessively small, the fired ceramic laminate 42 may not be divided into the ceramic composites 42a. On the other hand, if the depth of the notches 43 is excessively large, the fired ceramic laminate 42 or the ceramic composites 42a may exhibit cracking or chipping. Such cracking and chipping occur due to stresses generated when, for example, a wiring pattern on the fired ceramic laminate 42 is plated, components are mounted on the fired ceramic laminate 42, or the fired ceramic laminate 42 is divided along the notches 43.
The depth of the notches 43 may be determined by measuring the thickness of the unfired ceramic layers 41 in advance. This method, however, is unsatisfactory because the unfired ceramic laminate 42 is clamped and this changes the thickness of each ceramic layer 41.
The present invention is aimed at solving the above problems. An object of the present invention is to provide a method for manufacturing ceramic composites having little deformation and few cracks and chips by forming notches having the proper depth on a ceramic laminate.